


Can't Have A Universe With No Yaz

by BrandonJT



Series: Doctor Who Short Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, Fluff & Angst, actually i love all of them, i love these two, i'm not even sorry, no i will not stop making references to the 1996 movie, one chapter is basically just a star wars au, others are aus, she better use joan smith as her alias in season 12, some stories are follow ups to my other story "the women she loved", which is part of this series, yasmin khan is the only cop i support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Doctor and Yaz.





	1. Taking A Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was a strange woman.

The Doctor was a strange woman.  
  
That was part of what made her so appealing to Yaz. She had dated ordinary people, hell, her whole life had been ordinary. So to be in love with and be loved by such a completely mad person was an amazing thing. Still, some of the older woman's quirks took getting used to. She could surprise Yasmin Khan, who was on board a time machine, exploring the universe, and dating an alien. That was an impressive feat.  
  
"That visit went surprisingly well." Yaz commented as she sat on the Doctor's bed. Sure, her girlfriend was nearly drowned because of suspicions that she was a witch, but that sort of thing wasn't exactly rare on their adventures.  
  
"Yeah! We got to save some brilliant people's lives. That's always good." the blonde replied. She was drying off and changing her clothes in her bathroom.  
  
"You are always so optimistic." she said with an adoring smile. Then it happened.  
  
The Doctor stepped out of her bathroom, completely naked.  
  
"Well, I can't help it. I kinda made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be such a grouch this time around." the Time Lord responded, as if she wasn't totally exposed with her hands on her hips and her beautiful blonde hair in a mess.  
  
"Doctor...you're naked." the young woman muttered, staring at her chest. Was that bad? They were dating, but they had never approached...y'know, this part of dating.  
  
"Oh, right! Is that not okay? I'm kinda naked on the TARDIS a lot." she explained. The thought of the Doctor wandering around naked nearly gave her a heart attack. The woman was stunning.  
  
"No, it's fine!" Yaz assured her, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "It's just...this is the first time I've seen you naked." she added. The Doctor slowly nodded in reply.  
  
"You could get naked too, if that'd make you feel more comfortable." the blonde suggested. At that, Yaz stood straight up.  
  
"Okay." is all she responded with, her eyes wide.  
  
"Okay." the Doctor echoed, before the two started passionately kissing. Yaz supposed they had reached this part of dating.

Now that was a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got around to this.
> 
> I so appreciate any kudos or comments! I'll be back soon with a new chapter. Hopefully.


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loved when everything went right.

The Doctor loved when everything went right.   
  
It happened less often than she liked. Most of the time things got messy. Sure, she and her crew usually defeated whatever bad guy the universe had thrown at them, but that didn't mean innocent people went unscathed. Sometimes though, everybody lived. Those times made it all worth it. Some of her selves would just look a little less grumpy than usual, but the really cheery ones liked to celebrate. She couldn't think of a Doctor more cheery than her.   
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Doctor." Ryan commented with a smile, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nobody died! It was brilliant! You were all brilliant!" she beamed, which clearly flattered him, Graham, and most of all Yaz. Oh, her sweet Yaz. That girl was smart as a whip. She was so lucky to be dating her. She felt so lucky in fact, that she grabbed her girlfriend's face and snogged her.   
  
Then she remembered that Ryan and Graham didn't know about them.  
  
"W-Wow, Doctor, you're really excited." Yaz stuttered out, trying to cover for them as her cheeks went a bright red.  
  
"Oh, yes! I am! Sometimes when an adventure goes well, I kiss my friends! It's a Time Lord custom!" she quickly told them. In a panic, she put her hands on Ryan's shoulders and suddenly kissed him.   
  
"I think I'll pass, Doc." Graham interjected, raising his hands up in surrender and taking a step back. The younger man stood in shocked silence until his eyes went wide.   
  
"Wait...are you two dating?" Ryan asked. "You always go off together and now you're acting like this." he said, slowly piecing everything together. He was brighter than most people thought.   
  
"Yeah...we are." the young woman sheepishly admitted. The Doctor nodded, confirming it. Graham, who looked like he thought Ryan was dead wrong, looked simply shocked.   
  
"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to make things weird for you two." the blonde explained.   
  
"Don't worry about us! You're our friends. We want you to be happy. We won't make it awkward, alright?" the older man assured them, crossing his arms.   
  
"Yeah, he's right. I'm happy for you, Yaz. You too, Doctor." Ryan added. The couple grinned at one another and then at the two men.  
  
"Alright, group hug." the Doctor demanded, her girlfriend and her two best friends hugging her and each other tightly.  
  
The Doctor loved her fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone in the mood for an AU short story?


	3. Dark Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's name was a mystery to her.

The Doctor's name was a mystery to her.  
  
She wasn't a healer by any stretch. She was a force of nature, a brilliant and complicated woman who was so compelling to Yaz that it made her feel guilty. Here she was, Yasmin Khan, a pilot for the Freedom Fighters, growing to like an operative of the Gallifreyan Empire. She was only 19, so very young, but she was smart, skilled, and dedicated to the job. When they got a chance to assault an important weapons factory for the empire, she jumped at the chance.  
  
To her surprise, they let her go on the mission.  
  
One of the older pilots and her close friend Graham tried to convince her that it was too dangerous. Still, General Stewart said they needed every bit of help they could get, and Khan had proved capable. Too bad Graham was right. The attack went horribly wrong. Some of the pilots were shot down, others managed to escape. It was just her luck that she was the only one to get captured. As a member of the Freedom Fighters Starfleet, she was invaluable to the empire. They had never gotten their hands on one of those before.  
  
In came the Doctor to interrogate her.  
  
She had heard about the Doctor before meeting her. The other pilots called her the "oncoming storm". She was an agent of the empire, one disliked for her unorthodox methods, but admired for her results. She was wildly intelligent and terrifying ruthless, the sort of person who could destroy entire worlds without lifting a finger. Emperor Rassilon had given her carte blanche in extracting information from Yaz. Her knowledge of their naval arm could give the empire an important advantage in the civil war.  
  
"Doctor. Did you bring me anything?" she asked with a smile as the blonde walked into her cell. It took a while for her demeanor to get like this. First time they met, she spit on the Doctor's face.  
  
"None of that today, Yaz. I need information." the Time Lord replied, looking unusually grim. She was usually charming and even cheery, which surprised the pilot. You didn't think a high ranking member of an evil dictatorship would be so charismatic.  
  
"No." the dark haired woman told her. After their first few encounters, it became clear that Yaz wouldn't spill anything because of threats. The Doctor changed her tactics accordingly. She was nice. She brought Yaz books and a telly and music. They dined together. At the start, she thought the blonde was nothing more than a brute. Turned out the Doctor was quite the patron of the arts. Still, she was determined not to like her. She was still bad. Bad to the core.  
  
"I wasn't asking you. I was ordering you. I need results or they'll bring someone else in. Someone who won't treat you so well." the agent replied, narrowing her eyes and bunching up her fists. It reminded her of how dangerous the Doctor actually was. She hadn't seen that since she started befriending the Doctor. It began when she told Yaz that her best friend and fellow pilot Ryan was still alive. She didn't need to get that intel. She didn't have to share it with her. But she did. Then she couldn't resist liking her.  
  
"I'll say no to them too. I'm dedicated to the cause." the pilot promised her, standing straight up to meet her gaze.  
  
"If you won't cooperate, I can make you talk." the Doctor growled, leaning in. "I'm not your friend. I'm in charge. Talk." she demanded. Why did it sting to hear the older woman say that? Why had she gotten so caught up in her?  
  
"Make me." Yaz whispered, taking the blonde's hand and putting it against her throat. "You won't do it, Doctor. You've gone soft, you like me." she added smugly.  
  
"I think you're pretty. I think you're fragile. I think I can break you." she responded in a low tone, wrapping her hand around Yaz's neck. At that, the younger woman roughly kissed her, biting her bottom lip.  
  
The Doctor let out a soft moan and tangled her hand in the other woman's dark hair. As the blonde pulled off her black long coat, the pilot wished she knew what was going through her head. Had she genuinely grown to like her? Was Yaz just going to be a quick fuck to her and nothing more? Hell, maybe this was all part of her plan. She had no idea which. She didn't know if she'd ever find out. The most terrifying part was that the ambiguity, the hidden darkness of the Doctor, only made her more attractive. It was time she faced the truth.  
  
She didn't just like the Doctor. She was falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading it, I really appreciate when people leave kudos on my work. Comments are even better. Thank you!


	4. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor looked like an angel.

The Doctor looked like an angel.  
  
She knew she wasn't, of course. Yasmin Khan was dying, but she hadn't quite got there yet. She had dreamed of being a police officer her whole life. She wasn't a perfect person, but she was the type who wanted to make a difference. A positive impact on the world. Unfortunately, no one told her that most of being a cop was writing tickets and dealing with old ladies who hurled slurs at you. Today was different, though. She got called in for a domestic.  
  
The bloke was drunk and angry, a kind of rage on his face that she had never seen before. He pulled a gun, and Yaz leapt in the way of his wife. Saved her life, she hoped. Before she passed out, she saw her partner Ryan tackle that bastard. Now she was in a hospital, on a stretcher. Her vision was blurry, but the pain wasn't so bad. Around her was her partner, some faces she couldn't quite make out, and the doctor. God, she was gorgeous.  
  
Her hair was cut short. It was a beautiful shade of blonde, with dark roots. She had the eyes of someone who had seen and survived a lot, but was still optimistic. And that face...damn. Here she was, crushing on a woman even as she was dying. Still, she could've had a worse death. She died saving an innocent person's life. She died looking up at her best friend in the entire world and a gorgeous woman. That wasn't bad.   
  
Not bad at all.

* * *

She woke up with a gasp.  
  
She was alive, that was good. Or dead and had moved onto another plane. Though, she hoped the afterlife didn't look like a hospital room. On the table next to her bed were piles of flowers and balloons and all sorts of other things. Stuff from her family and the force. She picked up a small card and opened it. It read "Let me take the bullet next time, attention hog". That was Ryan's handwriting. That was such a Ryan thing to say.  
  
"Oh, you're up! Yay!" she suddenly heard. She looked over at the doctor she saw earlier, whose face alight with joy. Yaz laughed at that, only to feel a stinging pain.  
  
"Yeah, you might not wanna laugh. At least for a few days. Sorry." the blonde apologized with a frown. She walked over to her patient and looked her over. Hey, not dead and there was a pretty lady next to her who smelled like Jammie Dodgers. Thanks, God.  
  
"I'm not dead." Yaz commented, which elicited a chuckle from the other woman. "I mean, will I be okay?" she inquired. Even in the hospital she couldn't refrain from embarrassing herself in front of someone she was attracted to.  
  
"Oh yeah. Lucky for you, Yasmin Khan, it didn't hit anything major. You'll be fine, long as you stay off your feet for a bit." the doctor told her, a smile on her face.   
  
"Thank you, doctor...?" she began. The other woman just stared at her until she did a hand gesture, indicating that she'd like to know her name. At least they were both awkward.  
  
"Joan. Joan Smith. But you can just call me Doctor." she replied brightly. The younger woman gave a nod and grinned at her.   
  
"Is there anything I can get you, Yaz? May I call you Yaz?" the blonde asked. This woman seemed to talk a mile a minute.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Can I get your number?" the dark haired woman flirted with a smirk. She wouldn't usually say something like that. Nearly dying made her bold, she supposed.  
  
"Oh, you're cheeky." Joan responded. Yaz couldn't tell if she was flattered, amused, or interested. Before she could ask, another doctor poked their head inside the room.  
  
"We need you, Joan." she told her, her voice tired. The policewoman could've sworn she saw a look on Joan's face that said she didn't want to go.  
  
"Right away, Grace!" the blonde beamed, bringing a smile to the other woman's face as she closed the door. Her cheeriness was infectious.  
  
"Well, I've got business to attend to, but..." the doctor began, scribbling something on the nearest piece of paper and setting it by her patient. "You just take a look at that." she added.  
  
After she left, Yaz picked up the note to find that Joan had left her her number.   
  
Not bad, Yasmin Khan, not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DttS1bKWwAASBCE.jpg:large 
> 
> I'm absolutely using this headline as the inspiration for the next chapter. You can hold me to that.


	5. Nuclear Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was confused.

The Doctor was confused.  
  
What was so bad about her calling her team "fam"? As Sarah once said, her companions were her family. Sure, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham were relatively new on the TARDIS, but a lot had happened since they came on board. They had seen, survived, and stopped so much. The young man had proven to be one of the most courageous men she had ever met, his grandfather's strength was unparalleled, and Yaz...well, she could hardly put her feelings for that woman into words. Admiration turned into friendship which became a crush so fast it scared her. Her hearts were full of happiness when she learned that she returned her feelings, even more so when they started dating.   
  
"Why didn't Graham and Ryan like it when I called us all fam?" the Doctor asked. The couple were laying in bed during the morning. Their friends tended to sleep in late, giving them plenty of alone time in the morning.  
  
"Well, you don't really look like the sort of person who says stuff like fam. We're not a very traditional family either." she admitted. The older woman let out a little gasp, which made her girlfriend chuckle and crack a small smile.   
  
"What do you mean?" the Time Lord questioned. She was trying to make it clear to Yaz that she would absolutely pout if need be.  
  
"I mean, we're a time traveling alien, her girlfriend, her girlfriend's best friend, and his grandfather. Not exactly a nuclear family." the younger woman explained.  
  
"What does the Nuclear Family have to do with it? How do you even know about them, they won't attack Earth until the 32nd cent-" the blonde began, before Yaz shook her head.  
  
"No, a nuclear family is what you call a normal family." she told her, looking very amused.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm a little rusty on 21st century terminology. I should really brush up on it, now's the perfect opportunity!" the older woman beamed, sitting up.  
  
"I'd much rather you stayed in bed with me." Yaz replied, before she pulled her down and kissed her. The Doctor grinned into the kiss.   
  
Traditional or not, she was happy to have a family like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun season.


	6. Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't expecting a call from Yaz on Christmas morning.

She wasn't expecting a call from Yaz on Christmas morning.  
  
Joan was planning on spending the day alone, and that was fine. Plenty of adults celebrated Christmas by themselves. She was a grown woman, whether she acted like it or not, and she could have a low-key, grown-up holiday. Oh, who was she kidding, it was killing her. She was used to celebrating with groups, big ones, and it just didn't feel the same alone. Alas, all of her friends were busy this year. She supposed she'd have to make do. As she took a sip of hot tea and popped a Jammie Dodger, she began plotting out her lonely Christmas.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Joan?" Yaz asked. Immediately, a big grin came onto her face. Just hearing her crush, err, best friend's voice brightened her mood.   
  
"Happy Christmas, Yaz." Joan replied warmly, getting settled in her favorite reading chair.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Joan." the younger woman told her, though she sounded less happy and more stressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" the blonde inquired, holding the phone to her face with one hand and retrieving a book off her coffee table with the other.  
  
"I might have made up a pretend partner. I know you're probably busy with your Christmas, but if you could just show up to get my family off my back, I would be so grateful." she said shyly. Joan froze. So, the girl she had been in love with for a year now wanted her to act like her girlfriend. That was fine. Definitely not something to freak out over.  
  
"Are you still there?" her friend questioned quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'm still here! I'd love to go, but won't your family have a problem with the fact that I'm...y'know..." the older woman began.  
  
"Blonde?" Yaz teased, putting an amused smile on Joan's face. She hoped she could hear her rolling her eyes over the phone.  
  
"Cheeky. I was asking if they'll mind that I'm a woman." she clarified. She knew almost everything about Yaz, but her friend rarely mentioned her family. She clearly loved them, but it seemed they were a bit clingy.  
  
"No, not at all. They're fine with that. They'll love you, Joan. Mum always said I should date a doctor." the dark haired woman chuckled. She had two options. She could deal with her feelings and help her best friend or back down when Yaz needed her.  
  
"Alright, text me the address. I'll be the best fake girlfriend ever!" Joan beamed, eliciting a giggle from her friend.  
  
"Thank you, Joan. You're a lifesaver." she said with a sigh of relief.  
  
As bizarre as this was, she got to spend the day with the woman she was in love with. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a fic based on that bit from "The Time of the Doctor". Let's just hope Joan doesn't go to Yaz's house naked.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "Dark Delights".

That was not just a quick fuck.  
  
As silly as it sounded, it was something more. It was the closest and most intimate she had ever gotten with the Doctor, though truthfully she didn't feel like she knew any more about her after. Yaz wasn't a virgin, she had had sex with a few girlfriends (and once with Ryan, which they promptly agreed to never talk about again), but this was completely different. To feel that beautiful woman's nimble fingers push inside her, to smell her perfume, to hear her moan her name, it was something powerful. Some of it felt like making love, like the other woman just maybe shared her feelings, but it was also rough. The Doctor was dark and terrifying and uncomfortably alluring.  
  
"What next?" the young woman asked quietly. She had covered her body with a blanket, it had a strange way of making her feel less guilty.  
  
"I dunno, Yaz." she admitted as she buttoned up her white blouse. She was seated on the edge of the bed, facing away from her prisoner.   
  
"Do you feel anything for me? Besides, y'know...attraction." Yaz inquired awkwardly. Part of the pilot wanted to hide, but she knew that this was a rare opportunity to get some insight into the Doctor's psyche.  
  
"Yeah." is all she said, looking back to smile at the younger woman. The Time Lord seemed to take pride in being cryptic. "Do you?" the blonde questioned.  
  
"Yes." the rebel told her sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink as she turned away. What would her family think of her? What would her friends, her mentors think of her? The Doctor might've been undeniably appealing, but she had also done unquestionably evil things.  
  
"You're brilliant, Yaz. Smart, cultured, funny, and so damn gorgeous. I don't know what to do with you." the Doctor sighed. Yaz's eyes moved over onto her.   
  
"Join me. Join us. You're not like the other imperials, Doctor. You're better than them. With you on our side, the Freedom Fighters can tear down the Empire." she begged, a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"Don't ask me to do that." the older woman replied, narrowing her eyes. The smile instantly left Yaz's face.  
  
"D-Doctor, you said those things about me. You can't think that little of humans. Of everyone else in this universe besides Time Lords." the freedom fighter stuttered. Damn her for getting her hopes up.  
  
"Humans are beautiful, Yaz. You're beautiful." the blonde whispered, taking her hands. "They need help. Think of the days before the Empire brought peace. All the atrocities the species of the universe committed on themselves. Against each other. The Time Lords stopped that. We brought control. Yasmin, with your help, we can make peace with the Freedom Fighters. No one else has to die. If our two factions worked together, think of all we could accomplish. Human bravery with Time Lord technology...we could fix history. You could be a part of that." she added, keeping her voice low.  
  
"I won't be a part of that. The days before the Empire weren't perfect, but they were free, and that's beautiful. I want that back for my people. For everyone. You want us to be servants. You want to be a god." the dark haired woman responded, recoiling in disgust. The blonde clearly didn't like that.  
  
"You will be a part of it, Yaz. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'll convince you. I promise." the blonde said, her frown turning into a smug smile. The younger woman watched in horror as the Doctor adjusted her tie and walked out of the cell.  
  
Why was she so excited to learn what that meant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one. Tell me what you thought of it.


	8. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loved New Year's Eve.

  
The Doctor loved New Year's Eve.   
  
It wasn't like the end of an old year and the start of a new one was a particularly big event for her. She had seen billions of years (last she counted) come and go. It was the festivities she loved. The collective excitement that cities, countries, planets, even galaxies felt when the day arrived. Like the New Year's Eve she spent with the Master in a Gallifreyan theme park, or the one where she and River liberated a planet or two. This New Year's Eve, she was celebrating alongside Ryan, Graham, and her girlfriend Yaz. The four were sitting on a hill, watching the most intense meteor shower in the universe.  
  
"Happy new year, everybody. Thanks for the show, Doc." Graham said warmly, turning to the blonde.   
  
"It's really beautiful." Ryan commented, watching the spectacular display of lights. The Doctor gave them a bright grin, scrunching her face up in happiness.  
  
"It's my pleasure." she told the pair, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. The TARDIS team sat there in silence, just enjoying the sight of all those shooting stars raining down. Then, out of nowhere, she kissed Yaz. She had to have a "Happy New Year!" kiss, after all.  
  
"Aww. That's sweet." the older man muttered, his grandson nodding in agreement. The young woman was clearly surprised by the gesture, but was certainly embracing it. The kiss went on and on, slowly going from chaste to passionate.  
  
"Alright, we'll leave you two alone." he announced, clearly amused. "Yeah." the younger man added, his eyes going wide. As they backed away from the couple and walked into the ship, the two gently pulled away from each other.  
  
"Where did that come from?" the brunette asked, her cheeks tinted pink and a big smile on her face.  
  
"I wanted to get us alone." the Doctor whispered with a giggle.   
  
"Oh, you're bad." her girlfriend gently scolded her, their faces inches away.   
  
"When you're my age, you learn a few tricks." the Time Lord replied, wrapping her arms around the other woman.  
  
"Teach me some." Yaz purred, snogging the blonde.   
  
As they toppled over and rolled down the hill together, the Doctor knew that she really loved this New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! Here's to all the Thasmin fics that will hold us over until 2020.


End file.
